Beautiful Tonight
by My206Bones
Summary: Ela estava linda esta noite, mas ela tinha outros planos, que não seriam realizados se ela estivesse sozinha...


**Referências: **episódio da primeira temporada em que Booth e Brennan resolvem o caso do Shaw  
><strong>Aviso: <strong>Por culpa de HH, nenhum desses personagens são meus... E... Ah, imaginem que ainda não existia aquela vaca da Tessa, namorada de Both, que claramente, estava atrapalhando a vida dos dois. Se ela não existisse, tudo poderia ter acontecido mais cedo.  
><strong>Completa: <strong>Sim.. Minha primeira Oneshot, na verdade, meu primeiro post. Espero que gostem e por favor, comentem. Brigadinha. =)  
><strong>Contém: <strong>Qualidade (eu acho).  
><strong>Acontece Quando: <strong>Todos estão indo para uma festa em que todos do Jeffersonian foram convidados, mas Hodgins não quer ir e Booth dá um jeito dele ficar. Então, todos saem e B&B começam uma conversa sobre um caso quano Booth pára para elogia-la.. (continua aí)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beautiful Tonight<strong>_

Nossa Bones, você está linda.." - paira um silencio entre os dois, Booth olhando para aqueles doces olhos azuis que mais parecem um mar infinito, quando percebe que seu comentário não fez jus à beleza dela naquele momento, concerta: - "Na verdade, você está mais que linda, está... está..." - e quando percebe, está novamente perdido em seus olhos, paralisando momentaneamente e não conseguindo encontrar uma palavra para definir o quão bela ela estava naquele momento.  
>"Por que está gaguejando Booth? Está se sentindo...bem?" - Ela pergunta vendo que ele estava parado olhando pra ela como se olhasse para algo incrível, ou até melhor..<br>"Ah, claro, claro, estou sim eu só estou.. tentando encontrar uma palavra pra descrever como você está..." Ele diz, tentando disfarçar o rosto corado.  
>Passaram-se alguns segundos quando ela resolve quebrar o silêncio perguntando:<br>"Hum... Já encontrou?" Disse, dando alguns passos à frente, chegando mais perto de seu parceiro.  
>"Infelizmente, não." Concordou, dando mais alguns passos à frente, chegando muito perto dela.<br>Eles ficaram frente à frente, e ficaram tão perto que que sentiram que se fizessem mais algum movimento, algo poderia acontecer..  
>"Também não consigo encontrar uma palavra para descrever como você está agora, Booth"<br>"Eu diria que, sentindo algo"  
>"O que?" - Ela provocou<br>"Desejo" - Ele disse, não podendo mais se segurar  
>"De que?" - Ela provocou ainda mais, mesmo sabendo do que, ela queria ouvir da boca dele.<br>"De te beijar"  
>Mal foi o tempo dele terminar de falar e os dois já estavam ali, lábios não foram roçados (o desejo dos dois não conseguir conter-se) e sim, colados, de uma forma intensa, apaixonante, chegando quase a ser considerado erótico.<br>Depois de muito tempo, precisando de ar, os dois se afastaram, deixando apenas como contato, as mãos de Booth na cintura dela e as mão de Brennan no peito dele.  
>Seus olhos brilhavam. Os dois perceberam isso. Brilhavam de desejo. De paixão. Da vontade de repetir o ato e de torna-lo eterno. Possivelmente até o amor deles, que cada um negava a si desde o princípio. Porém, percebendo que Hodgins estava saindo do limbo, eles se afastaram rapidamente, ambos os lábios vermelhos, pelo beijo e rostos levemente corados, ainda pela falta de ar.<br>"Muito obrigado por me livrar dessa Booth, mas assim que eu vi que era apenas terra adubada resolvi parar com a investigação, não contém nunhuma prova que possa ser considerada anormal ou comprometedora." - Ele finalmete terminoude falar e, percebeu que Booth não estava muito atento ao que ele dizia e também estava olhando levemente para algo, com um leve sorriso no rosto, resolveu acompanhar lhe os olhos naquela direção, quando viu ela. "Dr. Brennan, achei que já tivesse ido com todo mundo para festa".  
>"É, na verdade, eu.. já estava indo, mandei irem na frente com a limusine por que eu esqueci meu celular em casa e Booth vai me levar lá pra pegar." Ela disse, sendo que, realmente isso era verdade.<br>"É.. então, tudo bem, até o próximo caso, Hodgins, vamos indo então Bones." Disse ele, um pouco surpreso pela resposta imediata disfarçada da parceira.  
>Saindo de perto, já no estacionamento, ele resolve perguntar:<br>"O que você disse era verdade, Bones? Eles realmente não estão te esperando?"  
>"Hã.. Não, eu realmente pedi para eles irem indo na frente"<br>"Mas.. Como, se você não sabia que nós íamos... bem...você sabe.." - Disse sentindo-se meio desonfortável.  
>"Quase nos agarrar em pleno Jeffersonian? Eu realmente não sabia, esperava que sim, mas eu não sabia. Simplesmente pedi para que fossem indo na frente por que eu realmente esqueci meu celular em casa e realmente ia pedir pra você me levar lá pra mim pegá-lo. Mas ocorreu uma mudança nos planos, acho que não vou mais à festa, acho que vou acabar ficando em casa."<br>"Whoa..Mas, Espera...Porque? Você.. está tão maravilhosamente bonita, se arrumou tanto.. Pra ficar em casa, sozinha?"  
>"Eu não vou ficar sozinha Booth, você vai estar lá, junto comigo." Ela disse, sorrindo levemente de um jeito malicioso, mas ao mesmo tempo, adórável.<br>Booth retribuiu igualmente sorriso, captando a mensagem de que essa noite, poderiam finalmente cumprir a proposta lançada naquele dia há anos, na primeira vez em que se beijaram, quando ela foi embora no táxi, deixando simplesmente o inegável desejo sexual de ambos para um outro dia. Aquele dia.

* * *

><p><strong>**Sorry algum erro ou qualquer coisa, por favor, comentem pra mim saber como ficou, se estiver mais ou menos, posso melhorar! Evolução nas fics, sabe... Obrigada =)<strong>


End file.
